Loosen Up
by KiloWhiskeyOscar
Summary: Kasumi realizes that Jacob is just way too tense, and decides to help him relax. And then some! One-shot! LEMON! Kasumi/Jacob


Disclaimer: I have no idea what could've possibly compelled me to do a one-shot for Mass Effect 2, but here I am with one. This was inspired by one of the many conversions with Kasumi regarding Jacob, and I thought about it and figured, _what the hell? I got nothing to lose!_

Anyways, Mass Effect 2 is property of Bioware, but the game itself is mine, mine, MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Loosen Up

"I have to say; that Jacob! Mmmm…"

Taryn Shepard cocked an eyebrow at the way Kasumi sounded. "Don't try anything funny with Jacob, Kasumi."

Kasumi shrugged and asked, "What, I'm just saying. He's so tense nowadays. I think he could use a massage or something. That's assuming he's fine with Japanese girls with a penchant for kleptomania."

"You can't fault Jacob for being who he is," Shepard reasoned. "After the issues with the Hugo Gurnsback and his father, I wouldn't blame him either way."

"I guess," Kasumi agreed. "Still, he should at least loosen up a little."

Shepard shook her head in amusement and said, "I've got to get out of here and get some rest."

"Hey, Shep," Kasumi called out. "Just out of curiosity, did you and Jacob… you know?"

"No!" Shepard very quickly answered.

"I thought not," Kasumi reasoned. "Wouldn't want to make Garrus jealous!"

Shepard stopped just before the exited into the hall. "What? What makes you say that?"

"Oh, just something about his reach and your flexibility! I forget the rest." Kasumi explained, amusement in her in tone.

Shepard simply smirked wickedly and left the Port Observation deck. Kasumi remained where she was, smirking all the same. She stood by her claim regarding Jacob. Everyone had to blow off steam at some point, and Jacob seemed more content to bottle it all up. Kasumi hated to see someone all worked up. Hell, she could swear she saw hints of gray in Jacob's hair. Kasumi couldn't help feel a little more interested in Jacob, and more than she'd let on. That smirk grew wider. Kasumi decided that Jacob needed to loosen up, and she was going to help him. What was the harm?

* * *

Kasumi stepped out of the lift into the CIC, very briefly glimpsing the galaxy map. Yeoman Chambers glanced toward Kasumi and nodded, to which Kasumi did the same. Now on to Mr. Taylor. Kasumi headed over to the armory, knowing Jacob was usually there anyway. The doors slid open, allowing Kasumi to enter the armory. She couldn't tell if Jacob was present or not, but that didn't stop her from studying the various weapons. Particularly the heavy weapons. Grenade launcher, rocket launcher, the Avalanche and the Collectors Particle cannon. And the Arc Projector. Kasumi liked that one. She mused to herself time and again about stealing it one of these days. Tempted, Kasumi reached to touch the heavy weapon.

Then a familiar voice called out, "I wouldn't touch if I were you."

Kasumi pulled away quickly, then turned to find Jacob at his station. "So you are here!"

"All day, everyday," Jacob stated without turning his head. "What can't I do for you, Kasumi?"

"Nothing really," Kasumi said, all the while strolling over to Jacob. "Just thought I'd come up say hi," Kasumi then leaned against the console Jacob was working on. "Hi!"

Jacob simply cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, hi. You mind moving so I can get back to work?"

Kasumi did move but didn't leave. "Just like I thought."

"Thought what?" Jacob unintentionally asked.

"You really _are_ seriously tensed up, Jacob," Kasumi said, now leaning on the opposite table behind Jacob. "You need to loosen up a little bit, you know?"

"No time to loosen up, Kasumi," Jacob explained. "I still have to keep these weapons in perfect working order. The last thing anyone needs is to have a pistol backfire on them."

"Well, that would explain the shades of gray popping up in your hair!" Kasumi joked. Maybe!

On instinct, Jacob bolted to a mirror and checked his head. As far as he could tell, there were no gray hairs. "Very cute, Kasumi, but I seriously got work to do. Why don't you go bother Mordin for a while?"

"Oh no, Mr. Taylor," Kasumi denied. "I'm not going anywhere until you agree to my terms."

"Shit, I don't know who's worse: you or the batarians." Jacob whined.

Kasumi smirked. "Look on the bright side; at least I'm prettier," It sounded almost flirtatious. "Meet me in the Port Observation deck. I promise you won't regret it."

Jacob rolled his eyes in frustration, although he had to give Kasumi credit for being persistent. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Kasumi making her toward the door. She was swaying her hips back and forth, as if to catch his attention. She did that and then some. When the door opened, Kasumi turned backed toward Jacob and winked at him, though Jacob couldn't tell because of the hood. Jacob simply shook his head as Kasumi left.

On her way back to the lift, Kasumi thought, _Oh yeah, I got him!

* * *

_

_Almost got him!_ Kasumi thought as she waited for Jacob to arrive.

How long ago did Kasumi meet up with Jacob? 30 minutes? 45? An hour? It was pretty much what Kasumi expected of Jacob. He was way too tense; maybe even overworked. She was just trying to help him relax. Obviously, he wasn't interested. His loss! Kasumi lay on the sofa in Port Observation, looking out the window at the billions of stars. It was a relaxing feeling, something Jacob was obviously depriving himself of. In fact it was so relaxing that Kasumi felt herself starting to dose off. No sooner had her eyes started to grow heavy, the door opened and Jacob entered. Kasumi sat up immediately, inwardly surprise that Jacob show up at all.

"And here I thought I'd have to drag you out of the damn armory." she quipped.

Jacob simply shook his head and said, "Let's just get this done. I still got work to do in armory."

Kasumi stood up and motioned Jacob to the sofa. "Relax, Jacob. The armory will still be there when you get back."

"Right!"

Kasumi motioned Jacob over the sofa, to which Jacob, reluctant as he was, complied. As he walked passed her, Kasumi couldn't help but sneak in a quick glance of his… Then, she shook her head clear and followed Jacob. Jacob sat, or more like flopped onto the sofa, while Kasumi went around behind him. The Cerberus officer was weary of the thief. For all he knew, Kasumi was going to swipe something from him without his knowing. That was assuming Kasumi could find a damn pocket on Jacob's uniform.

"I'll bet some credits that you're worried I'm going to steal something?" Kasumi asked as if she knew exactly what Jacob was thinking.

_She's good! _Jacob thought. "Was I that transparent?"

"This is what I was talking about," Kasumi explained as she placed her hands on Jacob's shoulders. "You're way too damn tense! Too serious!"

"Considering what we're up against with the Collectors, I think I'd have every right to be tense," Jacob stated. "Let's just make this quick so I can get some work done."

Annoyed and yet amused, Kasumi explained, "Ever heard of Burnout Syndrome? Trust me; I'm doing you a favor. Now just sit still and let me do all the work."

Somehow, the words _Work_ and _Kasumi_ didn't quite fit in the same sentence. At least that was what Jacob thought. He firmly believed that he was wasting time getting back rubs from a thief. Then again, Kasumi was surprisingly gentle in rubbing Jacob's shoulders. Surprising, because Jacob though Kasumi was going to swipe his pistol. Then he realized he left it in the armory. Kasumi meanwhile rubbed her quote-unquote patient's broad shoulders and upper back, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

"I imagine you used to do this kind of thing for Kaji." Jacob stated.

The smile vanished from Kasumi's face at the very mention of her former lover. "Yep! Kaji got pretty… edgy at times. I figured he could always count on me to help him out."

Jacob quickly realized that he made the wrong statement. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds."

"Don't worry about it," Kasumi assured. "It was… very hard to let him go when he died. I'm sure it was something like what you went through with your father."

Jacob hated when someone, anyone made any reference to the long forgotten Ronald Taylor. "If you'd been there, you'd know I don't have a damn bit of sympathy for that man. Not after what he'd done to his own crew. It's all bullshit to me and it makes me sick to my stomach."

A tiny smirk appeared on Kasumi's face. "Hm, maybe I should rub your stomach too!" she joked.

"Yeah, that's real cute!" Jacob said without as much as a snicker.

"You see what I mean," Kasumi exclaimed. "You have to relax every once in a while, Jacob. You'd be no good to anyone all worked up."

"Whatever!"

"I mean, I'm kind of surprise that Miranda never did this," Kasumi continued. "I hear you two were pretty close."

_Kasumi's really digging deep into the past, _Jacob thought. "How'd you hear that?" he asked.

"You know me, Jacob," Kasumi exclaimed. "I hear it all."

"Yeah, well," Jacob seemed to trail off. "Miranda always deserved a better man than I."

Kasumi was starting to feel sorry for Jacob, as well as starting to feel a little closer to him. "What about you, Jacob? Don't you feel that you deserve a better woman?"

"Like who? Shepard? It's no secret that she and Garrus are _especially_ close nowadays." Jacob explained.

"Are you jealous?" Kasumi jokingly asked.

Jacob glanced over his shoulder at Kasumi, who still had that smirk on her face. Only, there was something else behind it. Jacob knew that when a woman had that look, it usually meant something. Kasumi was beautiful, no doubt about it. Wait! Where'd that come from? Jacob turned his face away from Kasumi's, and inwardly wondered how she appeared without the hood. He mentally told himself that he didn't just think that about the thief. Oh, yes he did! He also had similar situations with Miranda and then Shepard, but those didn't last long. Somehow, Kasumi was different and it put Jacob on more edge than was needed. He finally stood up from the sofa, forcing Kasumi back in confusion.

"Jacob?"

"Thanks for the massage, Kasumi," Jacob said and started out toward the door, "I gotta get back to work." It sounded to Jacob more like he was trying, and failing, to convince himself.

Kasumi quickly stood up and said, "If I said something wrong, then I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you relax."

"And I appreciate it, thanks." Jacob said almost indifferently and continued on.

Kasumi finally thought, _Fuck it,_ and then she rushed to stop Jacob from leaving, ultimately grabbing his arm. "I know that you've been through Hell. Everyone has, and we still have to face the Collectors eventually. But you shouldn't be acting like you're going it alone. I guess what I'm saying is…" Kasumi felt herself trailing off big time. She had to swallow her pride, right here and right now. "Live or die, I'm here for you, Jacob."

_No way! Kasumi's practically saying the _L_ word, _Jacob thought. _What does that mean for me?_

"Well, say something, Jacob." Kasumi urged Jacob.

Jacob fell silent for one of the longest moments in his life. Miranda was never this informal. "Thanks, Kasumi!"

After all that, that was all Jacob could say? Kasumi basically just poured her heart out to Jacob, and that was it. Now, Jacob was starting to leave. Kasumi finally decided, to Hell with it, and pulled Jacob to her as hard as she could. Almost immediately afterward, they exchanged a strong, impassioned kiss. Jacob had been in a similar situation with Miranda, while concurrently, Kasumi had a similar moment with Kaji. Maybe it was instinct, but Jacob reached behind his back, hit a panel on the wall and the door closed and locked. Kasumi broke the kiss to catch her breath, where as Jacob had the most dumbfounded look on his face ever.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jacob.

"Doesn't matter," Kasumi exclaimed. "Bed, now!"

Kasumi locked lips with Jacob again, harder this time if that were possible. Jacob was in no position to argue, and didn't care either way. Kasumi was a thief after all, and whatever she wanted, she get. Jacob would damn sure give it to her. He literally lifted Kasumi off the floor, and Kasumi wrapped her legs around his waist. Their combined weight caused Jacob to briefly lose his balance, forcing his back against the wall. As soon as he righted himself, Jacob carried Kasumi over to the bed in the of the observation deck. By the time the reached the bed, Jacob lost his footing again but landed on the bed, with Kasumi on top. The broke their kiss a second time, allowing Kasumi to rise up and then she slowly removed her hood. No one other than Kaji had ever seen Kasumi without the hood, so Jacob was lucky. He found himself marveling at Kasumi's face in full view. Her skin was clear and nearly flawless. Her hair was near jet black and tied in a knot behind her head. Her eyes were the most mesmerizing feature; a very rare shade of violet. Kasumi undid her hair and let it fall down to just below her shoulders. She smiled at Jacob, who sat up and resumed the exchange. Along the way, Kasumi quickly removed the top portion of Jacob's uniform. At the same time, Jacob searched for and found a zipper on Kasumi suit and unzipped it. They never stopped kissing unless it was to catch a breather. Jacob lay back onto the bed while Kasumi began slowly removing her suit from the top down.

"Damn!" Jacob mused as he marveled at Kasumi bare skin.

Kasumi smiled a sultry, seductive smile. "So, was it everything you hoped for?"

"You've got a way with men, let's put it that way." Jacob quipped.

Kasumi backed away from the bed, allowing Jacob to sit straight up. "Not done yet!"

Kasumi slowly started dancing right in front of Jacob, much in the same way as the dancers on Omega. Jacob began to smirk to himself and take in the full view. For once, he was enjoying himself. Kasumi picked the pace, gyrating her hips to and fro. Along the way, she removed the rest of her jumpsuit and exposed her fully naked form. Kasumi suddenly stopped, and she closed the distance between herself and Jacob. Jacob took Kasumi by her hip and pulled her closed. They exchanged yet another kiss as Jacob gently laid Kasumi onto the bed. As was to be expected, things began to heat up from there. On instinct, Kasumi put her right leg up, which Jacob began gently rubbing. Jacob soon cupped Kasumi's left breast and caused Kasumi to moan. Kasumi soon began to undo the lower portion of Jacob's uniform. Soon they had to work together to remove the troublesome clothing, but it eventually ended up around Jacob's ankles. Then they broke the kiss and locked eyes.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" Jacob asked.

Kasumi found herself thinking of a decent answer and then gleefully said, "Maybe!"

Jacob shook his head in total amusement, and then Kasumi gave him a look of encouragement. Of course, Jacob knew what that meant all too well. So, he propped himself over his suddenly new partner. Kasumi readied herself as well, knowing full well what was coming next. Jacob very slowly pushed himself into Kasumi so as not to hurt her too much. It still hurt regardless, but it wasn't like Kasumi didn't expect it. It sure as Hell did make the thief moan audibly, and she had to bite her own lip to keep quiet. The last thing either of them needed was for one or more of the Normandy crew barging in on them. Even worse then the crew; Shepard. Trying to explain it all to Shepard would've been extremely awkward. Perhaps Jacob anticipated one of those scenarios, and that was why he'd locked the door earlier. As a precaution, Jacob quickly locked lips with Kasumi, basically to keep her quiet. Then Jacob began thrusting into her, and Kasumi moved her hips in unison. Their collective movement was slow at first, and then they picked up speed bit by bit.

Kasumi began thinking to herself, _Great, I set out to help Jacob relax, and instead I got him fucking me. And it feels amazing!_

Kasumi suddenly let out a yelp when Jacob thrust into her as deep as he could manage. By now, someone on the crew must've heard. Obviously, the lovers didn't care by that point. Let the crew crow on them about it! Hell! Let Shepard mercilessly scald them for it! Jacob continued to thrust into Kasumi harder and faster. Kasumi wanted more, and she threw her arms around Jacob's neck. They broke the kiss and began breathing heavily, as well as cursing under their breath. Jacob pulled Kasumi up off the bed and soon had her straddling him. Their rhythm continued, with Kasumi moving up and down and swaying her hips every now and then. Jacob thrust into her as if his life depended on it. The embraced as they moved together. Jacob had his hand rested on Kasumi's waist to keep her from falling. Kasumi wrapped her arms around to Jacob's back, and her nails ended up digging into the skin.

_Yeah, she's definitely worse than the batarians, _Jacob humorously thought. _At least she's a damn good fuck._

Jacob and Kasumi began to pick up the pace, now moving in a near perfect rhythm. They switched positions again, this time with Kasumi on top of Jacob. She moved up and down relentlessly, while he continued thrusting into her. Every move they made was arduous and yet blissful, painful and euphoric. In short; it felt damn good! Kasumi rested her hands on the bed, each on one side of Jacob's face. Jacob rested his own hands on Kasumi breasts. All the while, they never for even a second took their eyes off of each other. Then they each felt themselves close to an eventual climax. Kasumi bit her lip to keep quiet. But it was all in vain.

"Aw fuck, Jacob!"

"Kasumi, I gonna…"

They didn't have to say a damn thing. They ultimately climaxed together, a suddenly warm sensation overcoming them. They collective desire fulfilled, Kasumi finally collapsed right on top of Jacob. She rested her head on his bare chest as they breathed heavily, the smell of sweat filling the room. Kasumi could feel herself slowly dosing off and fought to stay awake. She gazed at Jacob and smiled.

"So, I assume I finally got you loosen up." she said.

"Damn right you did!" Jacob admitted.

Kasumi went back to resting her head on Jacob's chest. "I guess you should probably get back to work."

Jacob sighed and stated, "You know what? I think it can wait! Besides, what're the chances of the crew finding out about us?"

Kasumi thought about it for a moment and finally said, "I wouldn't be surprised. People talk out there, and I hear it all!"

* * *

Author's note: This took a bit longer than I expected, but it's done. Damn Writer's Block! Anyway, please do give me your thoughts. Adios, kiddies!


End file.
